


Tidings of Great Joy

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Tidings of Great Joy

“You do know what today is, don’t you Moony?” Sirius draped himself across Remus’s bed and watched the other boy dress. “Other than, of course, Tuesday.”

“I must admit you have me at a loss.” Remus made a face at himself in the small mirror and adjusted his tie. “Though I did know it was Tuesday. And, as such, I am late for breakfast.”

“It is - ” Sirius sat up and caught Remus’s arm and pulled him down onto the bed, “Tuesday the fourth of April.”

“Well, good on it.” Remus wrenched his arm free. “We’re late, Sirius.”

“Which is the day after Monday, the third of April.” Sirius caught his arm again and held it tighter, his smile thin. “Do you know what Monday, the third of April was?”

“Yesterday?”

“It was,” Sirius began as he leaned in, his breath fanning over Remus’s face, “the day of our first kiss.”

“I was there.”

“Which makes today an anniversary of sorts.” 

Remus laughed softly. “Our one day anniversary?”

“Yes.”

“Our one day anniversary of our first kiss?”

“Yes. And, well, let’s be honest, our first grope as well. Well, our first intentional grope.” Sirius lay back on the bed. “Therefore, I think we should celebrate.”

“Celebrate.”

“Yes.”

“The one day anniversary of our first kiss…”

“And grope.”

“And grope.”

Sirius nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re daft.” Remus shook his head. “And we’re late for breakfast.”

Sirius’s hand tightened on Remus’s arm. “I don’t think you’re treating this anniversary with the air of reverence it deserves.”

“And I think you’ve gone mental.” Remus shook Sirius off. “Are we to celebrate every kiss hereafter then? And every grope? Merlin save us if we actually go on to do anything more involved. We’ll be buying each other chocolate and flowers every bloody day of the week. And we’re late for breakfast.”

“Go on,” Sirius snapped. “I’ve not got an appetite.”

Remus sighed. “Sirius.”

“Go!” 

Remus stood and looked at Sirius for a long moment before heading toward the door. “Look under the bloody pillow, you pillock.”

Sirius lifted the pillow and smiled at the chocolate frog poised there, a pennant reading ‘Happy Anniversary’ hanging from his mouth. He dropped the pillow and bounded from the bed, catching the door before it closed completely behind Remus. “Moony! Wait for me!”


End file.
